You and Me
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot song fic of the same title JJReid fluff. First and second season spoilers. Not part of any of my series for the pairing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from CM. No copyright infringement intended. First and second season spoilers. 

You and Me Lifehouse

_what day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time_

Agent Jennifer Jareau had always been happy with her life. She had climbed out of small town America on an athletic scholarship. She had a career she loved. In fact, when Hotch once mentioned that she could take the classes and become a profiler, she had said no, she was happy where she was. She worked long hours finding cases for the team and then keeping the media off their backs while they worked. She had even manipulated the cameras when it suited the team. She was smart, funny, had fooled both Morgan and Reid into believing at least one very tall tale about her child hood, to their considerable chagrin and threats of payback from Morgan. She was beautiful with California beach girl looks, who could have any man she wanted except for the one she really wanted.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

When had she noticed him? Had it been in LA when another woman found him attractive enough to stuff her tongue down his throat and leave him in a state of shock for days afterward? Was it when he had understood the difference between a school yard beating and his partners attempt to manipulate a psychopath, giving him the opportunity to kill the man; even though he claimed to this day it was an accident. Or had it been when he had rushed his mother on to a plane to Quantico for her protection on the strength of a hunch, when he knew she hated flying. Some many opportunities to see him for more than he was to the world. Now she couldn't keep her eyes of him and sought desperately for the one moment to tell him and hope he felt only a portion of what she felt for him.

_all of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping inwards you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here_

Dr Special Agent Spencer Reid, what an absurd title. It sounded as though it was meant for someone much older and wiser and more confident than he felt he could ever be in this lifetime. He grew up an adult intellect in the body of a child, at least till that body caught up with his mind. He suffered endlessly at the hands of school children of all ages and didn't realize how strong it had made him. He still suffered watching his mother improve or slide back depending on the day. He had removed himself three thousand miles away from her so that he didn't have to watch her suffer daily, yet he loved her and wrote to her every day. He dressed like a college student at an Ivy League school and was as awkward as a fifteen year old on the first day of high school. He didn't consider himself attractive even though that is what he was, beautiful brown eyes, tall, lanky and a face that had been molded to be a model's. None of this did he see, but he did see her. Oh yes he saw her and didn't know how to deal with the feelings she engendered in him every time their eyes met.

He had no idea how to talk to her out side of the safety of work. Their one date had been a disaster or that's how it seemed for him. He hadn't been able to talk to her at all and was glad when it was over and she told him that it was better if they were just friends. He had agreed and thought it was for the best. Now he wished he could just walk up ask her out again and this time not mess it up. He was afraid she would say no and it would strain their relationship, so he kept silent.

_cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They were traveling back from a difficult case. Actually they were all difficult. That's why he slept on the plane, to escape the horrors of what they saw and hope it didn't follow him down into his dreams. This time, though he couldn't sleep, he sat fidgeting and shifting from side to side tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. His thoughts were where they always were, with her.

He sighed and got up from his seat to walk to one end of the plane. It was hard to pace on a plane but he would do it. He passed the front row of seats and bumped into JJ as she rose suddenly from her seat. He flushed red, he thought everyone was asleep and couldn't believe he had just run into her almost knocking her over. He reached out automatically to steady her and when their eyes met it was like being struck by lightening, she was so close and she smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. He inhaled deeply and then flushed again when he realized he was still holding her arm. He looked at her, really saw for the first time the emotion in her eyes she tried so hard to hide and he was stunned. This was JJ she did not look at him that way, did she?

_there's something about you now I can't quite figure out everything she does is beautiful everything she does is right_

When she got up she thought everyone was asleep and now was the perfect opportunity to speak to Spencer. So lost in her thoughts and nervous she was that she didn't hear him approach and they bumped into each other. When his hand grabbed her arm out of reflex to steady her, she flinched inwardly at the electricity that jumped between him her knees went weak at the naked desire in his eyes. She didn't think he realized it showed and her heart leaped at his blush. He was so close, and he smelled of the mocha latte he had been drinking.

_you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I'm s-sorry JJ I thought everyone w-was asleep." He stammered still shocked at the look in her eyes.

He realized his hand was still on her arm and he dropped it like he had been scalded and turned to walk away. Her hand touched his arm sending more shockwaves through him and stopping him in his tracks. In the space of half a second he decided two things, one he was going to ask her out again and two he was going to kiss her. He turned back to her and said

"JJ I- ah I just w-wanted to s-say, no I mean a-ask you. Oh hell, w-would you like to have dinner with me s-sometime. When she said nothing, just stared at him he flushed again and began to berate himself, obviously he had been wrong about her.

For her part JJ was shocked when he asked her out again. She had thought that if she approached him it could damage the fragile working relationship they had and so she said nothing for a moment not answering him, wondering if she had just heard him say what she thought he said. Then she saw the sadness come into his eyes.

"Say something girl, he thinks you're rejecting him again" she thought to herself

"Spencer, wait please?" she said putting her hand on his arm once again to stop him.

_you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"JJ I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to-"

"Shh, she said putting a finger on his lips. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently.

"The answer is yes Spencer I would love to go out with you"

_what day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive_

The end


End file.
